Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
by SailorGokaiDecade
Summary: The Space Pirates team up with a Sentai unlike anyone else they have encountered before to battle a revived evil from a past lifetime! And what's this! The Gokaigers were not alone all this time! That there's somebody else besides AkaRed aiding in their cause to defeat Zangyack on Earth!
1. Prologue: After the War

**Prologue:**

After having defeated the last Zangyack Commander, Bacchus Gill, the hearty space pirates known as the Pirate Squad Gokaiger have once more soared to the vast oceans of the galaxy, searching for more adventures and plundering anything they deem valuable. All while the Space Empire's remnants are once again hunting for their heads and skins. Ah, the thrills of being a wandering fugitive.

The Moon Kingdom, found at the deepest recesses of space, is a pristine paradise in the midst of an otherwise barren and cold planet. It may be a powerful Kingdom due in part to its weapons, said to be able to lay waste to a planet in days, but it always prefers diplomacy to settle conflicts. After being properly married, Usagi Tsukino, formally known as Princess Serenity, and her husband Mamoru Chiba, also known as Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom, have decided to live there to raise their child. Usagi's friends have decided to stay on Earth and live their normal lives, except Minako Aino, who decided to be by her side. Mamoru's Four Generals have also joined him, as part of their eternal vow to protect him.

The home world of the once-"glorious" Zangyack Space Empire has once again fallen into anarchy and schisms between various factions have escalated into direct confrontations that only succeeded in killing thousands of useless lives. These factions are claiming that they are the rightful heirs to the Imperial throne, and some of them have gone as far as denouncing their Emperor Ackdos Gill as a heretic, a sham, an incompetent leader, and that his son Prince Warz was nothing but a spoiled brat and "a child's soul in an adult's body". And despite this chaos, this planet has some undiscovered secrets that can bring the whole universe in jeopardy once it has revealed itself.

All these three factions will eventually meet in another universal conflict that will ultimately determine their futures once and for all!


	2. Chapter 1: Moonlight Destiny

**Chapter 1: Moonlight Destiny**

As their bright red ship, the GokaiGalleon, soared through the vast, starry universe, the six young vagabonds, known as the Kaizoku Sentai (Pirate Squad) Gokaiger, were reminiscing in their last fight against the last commander of the now-fragmented Zangyack Space Empire, the brash drunkard Bacchus Gill.

Captain Marvelous (_in the captain's chair_): I'm glad we can finally have an adventure without any bastard hunting for us. Ain't this great?

Joe Gibken (_at the sofa, shuffling his cards_): Yeah. With Bacchus gone, I won't be surprised if Zangyack crumbles at any time.

Luka Millfy (_at a side table, polishing her rings_): Who cares about those sore losers? All we should be thinking about now is how to get the Second Greatest Treasure in the Universe! I can't wait to find out how much it costs for us!

Don Dogoier (_at another side table, tinkling some spare parts_): Luka, you're always thinking about that! Well, at least, I also want to know what it can do for us, and if it's good treasure or not.

Ahim de Famille (_beside Joe at the sofa, sipping some tea_): Yes, I am also looking forward to it. Speaking of which, I am wondering how the Go-Busters are doing right now.

Gai Ikari (_cleaning the floorboards_): Don't worry about them, Ahim. They promised us they will do well to protect Earth in our place. Isn't that right, Marvelous?

Marvelous: Yeah. So, shall we go find that treasure?

The rest: YEAH!

Meanwhile, somewhere within the Galleon's course, a red Zangyack battleship, only without the markings of Basco ta Jolokia's "Free Joker" saw the red ship coming towards its path.

Sugormin: WHAT?! Those wretched space pirates are still alive?! Confound them! If it wasn't for those infidels, we would have the whole universe at our boot heel by now! Hey, you! (Dope slaps a Gormin on the steering wheel) Set a course for that red sore eye! If we take it down ourselves, we can rule Zaiark for all our liking! We'll show those nobodies who call themselves "brothers" that we deserve to lead above them all!

The battle ship then moved to a spot behind the GokaiGalleon. And then, it opened fire.

Navi (_suddenly flew from the captain's chair_): WAAAAAHHHHH! Something just hit us hard from behind!

Marvelous (_stood from his chair_): What the hell?! Who's trying to mess up with us?!

Don (_quickly stood up and reached for the computer_): It's a red Zangyack ship, but it doesn't look like Basco's

The battleship fired upon the Galleon again

Joe: We have to hurry and attack that SOB before it catches us!

Gai: I don't think we have time to do that! Look!

Gai pointed to the huge crack on the Galleon with green digitized characters coming out of it. It turns out that the attack caused some Enetron fuel to leak out of the ship.

Gai: If we take more of this, we're swimming in space!

Marvelous: Then, that's the last thing we'll do! (He then looked down and found what appears to be a lunar surface) Guys, get ready to jump down!

The Battleship indeed continued to fire upon the already-derelict Galleon until it blew up into nothing. The gleeful Sugormin cheered for his victory.

Sugormin: Finally, those confounded bastards are dead! _(Turns to a Gormin)_ Set a course for Zaiark! We'll claim our just reward from those wretched hives out there!

As the Zangyack ship moved away, there lay on the gray sands and the starry sky, the six pirates, lifeless, bruised, and wounded. After the ship left, Marvelous slowly went up and checked up on his mates.

Marvelous: You guys are still alive, right?

Joe (tries to get up): Of course.

Gai: Marvelous, we aren't that weak. You know that, right?

Luka _(helps Ahim in getting up)_: Of course. Look, we're still in one piece.

Don: But, where are we anyway?

Marvelous then reached for the pocket in his jacket, and found his Cheeda Nick Buddyroid Key reverted back into a red Mystical Ranger Key. The others also did the same and found their Buddyroid Keys ending up the same.

Don: The Buddyroid Ranger Keys have returned to being Mystical Ranger Keys. (_Suddenly, the Keys glowed, as if they unlocked another Grand Power._) What's going on here?

Marvelous: I dunno. We won't find out if don't get movin'. Let's go.

They walked on, not sure of what was awaiting them. As they moved on, Gai found something glowing on the road ahead.

Gai: Hey, there's something out there. _(He then rushed to the glow, with the rest of the Gokaigers after him.)_ It's a Silver Mystical Ranger Key. Why is it here?

The Key looked exactly like the five other Mystical Ranger Keys, only it was colored silver, and much shinier than the rest, even in a sunless place.

Ahim: I do not understand; they say there are only five such Keys in the universe. How come there is a sixth one, and even out here in an unfamiliar place?

Luka: I dunno, but I think it ain't that useless as the ones we have. I can feel it.

As Gai pocketed the silver Key, they were suddenly blinded by two bright white lights. One of them, a soldier in white camouflaged uniform, approached Marvelous, attempting to apprehend him and the rest of the pirates.

Soldier 1: Put your hands behind your backs, and don't try to resist; we're better armed than all of you!

Don (to Luka): I don't like this; it's like Gavan all over again!

Luka: Shut it, Doc! You're making this harder for us!

Don: But, but~!

Marvelous: We have no choice, they got us good!

And after they were cuffed…

Soldier (_to his comrade_): We got 'em! Let's go!

And as the soldiers were hauling them away…

Girl's Voice (to the soldiers): Hold it! Let them go!

All eyes then gazed at an approaching image from behind. This silhouette appeared to be that of a young girl. As she came closer, she appeared to be a beautiful young lady, wearing a white suit, with a large dark blue bow with an orange jewel in the middle, a red circular chain around her waist, and an orange skirt and orange collar with one white stripe in it. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a small orange jewel. Her waist-length blond hair had a red bow with a nice jeweled heart design.

Everyone was bedazzled at the beauty of the girl in front of them, with the Gokaigers looking less shocked…

…except Gai.

Gai: WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Could you be~?!

Marvelous: You are~!

Girl: Yes, I am Captain of the Guard of the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Venus. But on Earth, I am known as Minako Aino. (_Turns to the soldiers_) Take their cuffs off and return to your barracks.

Soldier: But, Commander, these pirates~

Sailor Venus: That's an order! No excuses!

The soldiers then took out the pirates' cuffs, and left the scene as ordered.

Sailor Venus: Sorry for the way my men "received" you. We're just having growing suspicions of something bad going on.

Gai: (_in a fanboy tone_) Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were this beautiful in person! I-i-i-i just hear about you from my family! Hehehe

Marvelous: (_shoved Gai out_) Who the hell cares about that! More importantly, what do you want from us?

Sailor Venus: I'll explain everything when we get to the Capital. For now, follow me.

Don: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Luka: You always have a bad feeling when you meet someone strange!

Then, the whole party moved out to the Moon Kingdom Capital.

The home planet of the now-fragmented Zangyack Empire, known as the planet Zaiark, was a huge wasteland. The sky was covered in very hazy purple smog, and the land was a huge desert with pitch-black bodies of water. On this land, Gormins, Sugormins, and Dogormins were divided among each other, attempting to claim what was left of their once-glorious domain. These attempts were open conflicts that can only succeed in millions of bodies lain dead in the hazy ground.

The red Zangyack battleship that took down the GokaiGalleon was seen descending to this hellish landscape, preparing to bomb down everything in its sight.

Sugormin: The time has come for us, The Red Renegades, to show our so-called "brothers" down there that we deserve the rule of Zangyack across the universe! We shall take what is rightfully ours, and the universe shall tremble at our feet once more! (_The ship then pointed its cannons to a group of grunts on the ground squabbling_) FIRE!

The ship then fired upon the soldiers below, killing them in a single blast. Little did the crew realize that a Sugormin was hiding in a nearby boulder; when it was not leaning towards him, he fired at it, killing everyone inside.

Just as the big blue brute was about to celebrate, the ground had suddenly trembled, and made huge cracks. Out from these cracks, a malevolent purple haze, worse than the smog of the planet, had begun to sift out and killed anyone who smelled it. Within a few minutes every Zangyack grunt that was fighting another of his kind had lain dead, and Zaiark effectively became a dead man's land.

The purple smoke then channeled through the earth to a giant mountain in the middle of the planet. Inside this land form, the smoke was absorbed to a big mine of purple crystals that emitted a strangely foul glow. From this strange mine, an old woman's laughter was heard

Voice: (_laughed_) Soon, very soon, I shall walk this earth again! (_laughed very loudly_)


End file.
